Conventionally, an information displaying apparatus which displays an image showing advertisement information, memo information and the like has been used. The information displaying apparatus also includes an apparatus called, what we call, an electronic blackboard apparatus provided with a display portion in a screen form and an input portion (operation portion) for receiving handwriting input on a screen of the display portion.
As to such an information displaying apparatus, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-268617 proposes a method in which lengthwise and crosswise scrolling buttons are operated for scrolling and moving display information which is displayed as well as displaying the display in a range which is not displayed. In addition, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-268617, it is also proposed that by configuring in such a way as that lengthwise and crosswise scrolling is conducted page by page, an image for one screen is moved (that is, subjected to page turning/returning).
However, in a conventional technology starting from the technology described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-268617, by a scrolling operation or a page switching (page turning/returning) operation, all images are moved. More specifically, description will be given for page turning processing in a conventional information displaying apparatus with reference to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2.
On an information displaying apparatus 100 shown in FIG. 1, an image 101 of a certain page is displayed, and this image 101 includes an image 101a showing character information of “Note: Bring gym uniform” or the like. When a page turning operation is received from a user in a state where such an image 101 is displayed, the information displaying apparatus 100 displays an image 102 of a next page as shown in FIG. 2 by page turning processing (scrolling processing page by page). Then, in the image 102, the image 101a existing in the previous page is subjected to page turning with an image of other character information and disappears from a display screen.
In this way, in the conventional technology, the image that is displayed is simply moved by scrolling, and even when information that is desired by the user to be remained on the screen even after scrolling exists, the scrolling is performed without taking over a description content of the previous page at all. Then, in order to confirm the above-described information from such a state, it is necessary to perform scrolling in an inverse direction such as performing page returning, thus causing inconvenience.